


Rainy Day

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Allusions To The Animal Kingdom, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Animal Instincts, Animal Metaphors, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Food Kink, Hair Washing, Humans Are Animals Too, Inspired By Tumblr, Newt The Scientist, Newt is a Dork, Nutella, Oral Sex, Pheromones (Kinda), Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Talking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Work-roughened, sleep-heavy hands gently settle on her head. Tina flashes him a smile when he blinks sleepily down at her before rolling onto his back. She drapes herself over his legs once he’s flat, and he cups her cheek while stroking the nape of her neck. She watches him as they lightly touch and reacquaint themselves with each other, marveling over the glints of gold in his hair and eyes despite the overcast morning.





	1. That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [returntosaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntosaturn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back on the Map](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563015) by [returntosaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntosaturn/pseuds/returntosaturn). 



> **Note:** This is set in returntosaturn's marvellous [Back on the Map](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10563015) universe. This scene fits at the end of chapter five, just after Newt and Tina are reunited in Paris. I've put a snippet of the scene as it's written in the original tale to start this, so you may get an idea of the location and theme.
> 
> All thanks to returntosaturn for allowing me to play with her Newtina (again!)

*

_He leaned up to kiss her, letting the blanket slip away forgotten, and climbed behind her to the lofted single bed, tucking her in beside him and fitting so easily against her side that she decided, just before sleep claimed her, that this **something** that had been stirring in her chest, coming to life in all its many forms, was the feeling of home._

*

Tina wakes to the arrhythmic tap of rain on the window, the gray coolness from without offset by the golden warmth from within, curled at her side and snoring gently through a deviated septum.

She stretches around a languid inhale, willowy limbs held in sharp relief against the skylight before turning onto her side. Newt’s back is to her, hair a coppery cacophony about his head, his shoulders heavy with a load of freckles that trail into dusty obscurity down the length of his back. Fascinated and intrigued, Tina extends a reverent hand to touch them, luxuriating in the warmth and texture of his skin beneath her fingers.

He stirs, the smallest intake of air expanding the rack of his ribs before he settles. She holds still until he slips back into slumber, before replacing her hand with the gentle press of her lips. His skin carries the tang of salt and electricity, and smells of musk when she inhales deeply. His pores exude a deep, almost feral masculinity that sets her limbs to tingling while warmth curls through her. The wet press of her tongue reveals that his freckles taste simply like _him_. She sighs happily when his flavor fills her mouth before kissing a path across the breadth of his shoulders to the shallow knobs of his spine.

Tina pushes her hair off her face and moistens her lips before leaning back in, trailing her mouth the length of his dorsal while listening to the yaw of his breathing shift. She feels him slowly came awake beneath her lips as she continues her gentle ministrations, blazing a path to the dragon scales etched into the small of his back before gently kissing the tattoo wrapped around his side. 

Work-roughened, sleep-heavy hands gently settle on her head. Tina flashes him a smile when he blinks sleepily down at her before rolling onto his back. She drapes herself over his legs once he’s flat, and he cups her cheek while stroking the nape of her neck. She watches him as they lightly touch and reacquaint themselves with each other, marveling over the glints of gold in his hair and eyes despite the overcast morning.

“I thought I’d dreamt it,” she admits while dusting light kisses over his stomach. “I was afraid you coming after me was just a dream, Newt.” His eyes shine down at her while his fingers toy with her hair, his mouth slanted in a crooked smile. Tina lays her cheek along his hipbone. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Newt clears his throat before swallowing with an audible click. “I…” he begins, and blinks rapidly while brushing his hair away from his face. She recognizes it for the self-soothing gesture that it is, and waits patiently for him to go on. “I couldn’t just...let you _go_ ,” he finally manages in a sleep-roughened voice. Tina shows a watery smile before planting a kiss just beneath his navel.

“I’m glad,” she breathes into his skin, and hums delightedly when sudden goosebumps hump his skin. She brushes them with her hand before dipping her chin, kissing the thin, coppery hairs that start at his navel to trail downward. “I’m glad,” she repeats, lower now, and feels his abdominal muscles bunch and skitter beneath her mouth. “I’m _so_ glad,” and now it’s little more than a ghost of breath when she kisses the short, coarse nest at his groin, breathing deeply of his scent before pressing her lips to his length.

Newt hums a long, low bass note at the contact before threading one hand through her hair, the other settling lightly on her shoulder. She lifts her eyes only to discover that he’s already honed his focus in on her with predatory accuracy, his gaze heavy and hungry and _dark_. She kisses him more fully around a self-satisfied smirk, the stinging in her eyes vanishing as she mouths his velvety flesh before pressing her tongue to the throbbing vein that runs the length of it.

His eyelids flicker when he groans, and she wraps a hand around him while the other cups the fullness at the base. His gaze doesn’t flinch away, not even when she nips him very lightly before dragging her tongue along the underside of his length, all the way to the tip. His eyes narrow when she swirls around the head before sucking it between her lips, curling her tongue around his shaft. She smirks at him when he gasps before relaxing her throat to allow most of him into her mouth.

Newt makes a heavy, thick, wholly _masculine_ sound as his head falls back. She feels the shiver that ripples through him before his fingers begin to card erratically through her hair. She collapses her cheeks to increase the pressure against his length until he gasps her name loudly while fisting the heavy silk strands. Her eyes flick up to find him watching her, his lust-heavy gaze intensely focused. She moans without thought at the sight, and another tremor works through him when the vibration sinks into his skin.

“ _Tina_ ,” Newt hisses through clenched teeth. She lifts an interrogative eyebrow while swallowing him for a second time until he chokes on a groan. He moistens his lips when his eyes flick to her free hand, which has trailed down her front to where simple cotton panties cover her mound. 

Tina thoughtfully fingers the waistband as tendrils of heat curl through her stomach. Newt’s breath catches when his eyes dart between her face and her hand before squeezing shut. His lips thin, voice low and strained when it comes. “Let me watch,” he implores breathlessly. Tina moans wanton agreement before slipping her fingers inside.

Her fingers brush past a thin strip of groomed hair to find her outer lips already slick and hot. Her head and mouth never falter as she frigs the tender cluster of nerves she knows is guaranteed to bring satisfaction. He watches her without blinking after gathering her loosely hanging hair and sweeping it aside, his intense focus causing his hips to buck gently into her mouth, until she adjusts her pace to accommodate this while increasing suction around him. He groans softly, causing Tina to shiver as she circles herself faster, pressing harder while her nipples tingle to stiletto points.

Newt’s hand drops from her hair to her shoulder to squeeze. She glances up at him to see him shake his head once, sharply. She releases him with a wet _pop_ after one final, luxurious drag of her lips and tongue, watching his face cramp momentarily as she teases. He pants for a moment before sitting up in one well-oiled movement to gather her close. 

“God, Newt,” Tina moans as he buries his face in her hair. “Your smell—your _taste_ —”

“That’s how you know,” he breathes before claiming her lips. His kiss drives out everything until there’s only the insistent pull of his mouth, the flavor of his tongue when she suckles it until he pulls away with a gasp.

“Tina,” Newt whispers urgently while dragging his lips over her neck, “please let me use my mouth on you, too.” His head drops to lave her sternum when he hauls her into his lap. She hisses when he suckles the underside of her breast before tugging her nipple with his teeth. “Let me taste you when you come.” 

Her fists clench into his hair with a ragged cry, and his lips curl into a smirk as he gently lifts to put her on her back. Tina tugs him close and he goes with a groan, his weight a pleasant crush while his sparse chest hair scratches her nipples. His fingers trace the seam of her panties distractingly as he laves her skin. “ _Yes_ ,” she prods when his hand goes momentarily still. She drags his mouth in for another life-affirming kiss before allowing him to wiggle down her body.

Newt’s mouth sears a path down her throat and chest, stopping to lavish each breast until she gasps his name into the cool air of the room, her knuckles white where they fist the sheets. He nibbles the twin moles that live on her left breast before tasting them curiously. He damply trails the length of her waist and the slightly rounded, creamy skin of her belly before swirling his tongue in her navel, causing her to jerk and moan at the unexpectedly pleasant sensation. Another huff of laughter, then his teeth find the waistband of her panties and her hips buck when he _growls_ possessively.

His lips skim along the plain cotton edge to her hip, nipping at the soft, rounded flesh before lathering it with his tongue. He kisses her wetly, the tips of his fingers burying themselves in her thigh when he murmurs, “I’ve always wanted to try this,” before grasping the elastic with his teeth and _tugging_. 

Tina watches through wide eyes as he tugs the simple white cotton over her skin, taking his time to find a method that works before groaning and burying his face in her inner thigh. His breath puffs against her skin in short, sharp bursts, and she’s on the verge of telling him to use his hands when he looks up at her from over her mound and the words die on her lips.

He looks positively feral like this—hair wild, dark eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with color. He leans forward with careful deliberation to kiss the damp patch of fabric at her center before sealing his mouth over it and exhaling hotly. Her spine twists as alternating heat and cold races down it and the sound she makes are like nothing she’s ever heard. 

Newt gasps against her before dragging his mouth to the crease of her thigh, teeth catching on the seam there and tugging ruthlessly. Plain white cotton offers no resistance as it drags over her smooth skin, until it’s past the widest point of her hips and he can gather it to impatiently toss aside. He slides his palm along her inner thighs to press them apart once she’s free, his name a steady, gasping refrain on her tongue as he teases her without apology.

“Tina,” Newt purrs, and leans forward to drag his tongue through the sparse patch of hair crowning her quim. She mewls when he presses with his palms to contain her rolling hips before doing it again, lapping at her much like wolves do in the wild before taking a swollen outer lip gently between his teeth. She hisses at the unexpected sensation, a feeling just on the right side of painful as he gauges her expression before kissing the spot gently to soothe the burn. His eyes flick to the left as she twitches, and he kisses the Thunderbird inked into her thigh before running the flat of his tongue thoughtfully over it.

“As I said,” he murmurs between licks and kisses, “that’s part of how you know. Nature has designed us to respond to a mate’s taste and scent on a _visceral_ level.” He returns to her core, inhaling deeply through his nose before running the tip of his tongue along the _entirety_ of her. She holds her breath, only to gasp frantically when his tongue retreats to finish his thought. “And you taste and smell _very good_.”

She has only a moment to think, _that’s how you know **what**?_ before he buries his tongue in her. Tina yowls like a cat in heat as her hips buck off the mattress, until Newt growls warningly while hooking a strong arm over her hip. He glances up at her before his eyes drift closed, using lips, teeth and tongue to suck and plunder until she quivers while rocking against him, her hand buried deeply enough in his hair to whiten her knuckles as she rides his face.

Newt laps at her rough inner walls until her thighs clench around his head. He hisses while dragging his tongue away from her entrance to curl around the engorged bud that causes her head to fall back, choking on his name when he sucks it between his lips. He flicks rapidly side-to-side until her breath wheezes out of her lungs, chest heaving. Then his slim fingers spread her open to drag the broad flat of his tongue over her pink interior.

Tina barely has a moment to process the intense sensations before orgasm rocks her, her back arching off the mattress as he seals his lips over her quim. She quivers and flutters against his mouth while he slowly licks up her essence before collapsing into the mattress in a tangled, sweaty heap. 

Newt kisses her thighs sweetly while steadying her shaky legs, before straightening them to dust her hips and belly with kisses as she calms. She runs a languid hand through his hair when she’s fully grounded once more, until he swirls his tongue over her hip before wriggling up her body in a series of serpentine movements.

Tina welcomes him into her arms, where he kisses her before slanting his mouth over her ear. “More?” He asks, a little breathless. She reaches down to encircle him in lieu of answering. Newt meets her eyes with a breath of laughter before climbing to his knees and touching her shoulder. 

“Roll over for me, love,” he murmurs, his gentle voice and hands a direct contrast to his smoldering eyes. He helps guide her until she’s partly on her side and partly on her stomach, one leg straight across the mattress with the other bent against her chest. He purrs approvingly while dragging his hand down her side and hip before palming the curve of her ass. The tips of his fingers disappear into the swell of her flesh when he squeezes, before grasping her waist. 

“Are you comfortable?” Newt asks. She nods frantically while watching him through wide, wide eyes, pulling him toward her body with short, pleading gestures.

He feeds himself into her with one hand, the other curled around her hip as he seats himself. They share a shaky sigh when he nudges home. He traces shapes over the small of her back while he gives her a few moments to adjust to the invasion before she catches his eye from over her shoulder, nodding to show that she’s ready. Newt flicks his tongue over his lips and squeezes her gently when he starts to move. 

The novel position creates a near-perfect combination of heat and pressure deep inside her, coupling with the friction of his length to great effect. Tina’s eyes widen in increments when he finds his rhythm, favoring long, rolling movements that cause her fingernails to rasp into the sheets. She gasps as parts of her she didn’t realize were sensitive respond to his thrusts, only to moan his name when a slow but _intense_ orgasm buries her. 

She comes down to the sound of her name on his lips, and cranes her neck to find his head tossed back, eyes closed as sweat stands out on his brow. Newt groans thickly when his hands move from her waist to her hips before grasping her behind. She wraps her free leg around his waist on instinct, tightening where he thrusts into her and changing the angle until he’s forced to lean forward on one outstretched hand, the other wrapped around the tattoo decorating her thigh. His gaze burns into the sheets, and Tina waits until his jaw is tense before curling her upper half off the mattress and reaching for him. 

Newt gasps when she brushes his arm before claiming her hand to weave their fingers together. She smiles at him from over her shoulder to find him watching her intently, lips pressed into a thin, hard line as his breathing roughens and his hips begin to stutter. His fingers clench tight enough to numb hers before releasing her hand abruptly to wrap around her thigh. He slows his pace while encouraging her to turn onto her back, lifting his knee to free her trapped leg while dropping over her.

Tina threads her fingers at the nape of his neck as he moves, surging against her powerfully while catching her lips in a frantic kiss. They pant against each other’s mouths, sweat slicking his body when a red flush takes his chest. She watches him adoringly, dangling one leg over his back as he pushes the other into the mattress, his movements direct and focused.

Newt groans like a wounded animal when he turns suddenly tense, smooth muscles knotting beneath storied skin as his mouth falls open. He squeezes his eyes shut when he thrusts against her _hard_ before shuddering and going still, Tina arching her hips in welcome as his warmth seeps into her.

She catches him when he exhales explosively and sags, cradling his head on her bosom while stroking tender fingers through his hair. “My Newt,” she murmurs while kissing his forehead, holding him close as he shivers, pants and blows his way through recovery. He calms eventually, and the heavy fan of his lashes tickles her skin when he blinks before lifting his head. 

“ _Tina_ ,” he purrs happily. She welcomes his sweet-salty kiss before he rolls to flop at her side. A freckled forearm flings carelessly over his brow while she drags the tips of her fingers down his chest to watch goosebumps trail behind them until he catches her hand. A gusty sigh, and he lays her palm over his still pounding heart before covering it with his own, larger one. Sudden tears sting her eyes when words she has no _right_ to use weigh down her mouth until her lips bow under the pressure.

He doesn’t notice, staring as he is at the ceiling and skylight. She focuses on the flex of his chest when he breathes while she controls the urge to speak until she feels calm. His words from earlier came back to her then, and she lays her head on his shoulder while focusing on the tattoo adorning his waist.

“What did you mean,” she murmurs while outlining it with her fingernail, “when you said ‘that’s how you know’?”

Newt angles his chin to look at her. She deftly avoids his gaze while petting the dragon’s wing. He looks away after a moment, and she hears him swallow nervously. “What I meant,” he begins in a hoarse voice, “is that humans are designed to recognize...extreme compatibility. It goes beyond looks and other superficial markers to base traits: smell, and taste, and the way we react when we touch each other.” He inhales before releasing a slow breath, and her heart begins to pound when the true _significance_ of his words sinks in. 

Still, they’ve known each other for less than two weeks so she lets it lie, locking her lips against the clamoring of ill-timed declarations. They claw at her throat but it’s not the time to say it yet, or so she tells herself. Eventually, the urge passes and she can take a much-needed breath. He doesn’t seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts as he is, and it isn’t until her stomach rudely interrupts that the tableau is broken. It issues a series of animal-like growls before gurgling noisily, and they dissolve into giggles while curling together for lazy kisses.

“Breakfast,” she declares as a heavy hand pushes her hair back.

“Yes,” Newt agrees. “Croissants, and tea.” A pointed look. “And coffee as well, I suppose. Unless you’d rather have tea.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” she says quickly and kisses the tip of his nose. “Coffee for me. _You_ can have tea.”

“All right, all right,” he sniffs while sitting up, but not before brushing his lips over hers. “You can have your uncivilized beverage.”

Tina arches a pointed eyebrow while stretching languidly, smirking at the way his eyes glaze over while tracing the curve of her breast. “This, from the man who spends more time with animals than people.”

“I like animals,” he says absently and leans forward to press his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, breathing deeply of her scent. “I like _you_.” Tina scratches his scalp until he purrs.

“Remind me of that later,” she quips while ducking out from under him to crawl over to the ladder, laughing as he theatrically collapses onto the mattress before cracking a toothy grin. 

“I will,” Newt promises, and smirks while climbing after her.

*


	2. Chapter Two

*

They dine on the rented couch, Tina pushing the boundaries of decency in her filmy camisole and panties while Newt alternates his attentions between his breakfast and _her_.

She hums appreciatively into her coffee while he squeezes lemon into his tea. He smirks at her over the rim as they nosh on boiled eggs and tart little grapes, until he declares himself as yet unsatisfied and pulls a jar of Nutella from his traveling bag. 

Tina arches a pointed eyebrow when he smears gooey chocolate spread over a croissant. “A Bag of Infinite Holding?” Newt utters a short huff of laughter while returning to her with a grin.

“Something like that,” he agrees, and neatly divides the croissant before passing it over. She accepts her half with murmured thanks and eats it slowly, relishing the nutty sweetness overlaying flaky pastry. He discreetly glances at her from the corner of his eye until she realizes she has chocolate smeared over her upper lip and knuckles. 

Smirking slightly, Tina licks them clean while he stares openly, catching his eye to make a show of cleaning her fingers until color crawls up his neck and jaw to his cheeks.

Newt abruptly leans forward to kiss her when she’s done, twining his fingers in her hair until they’re panting against each other, breakfast forgotten. “I quite enjoyed watching you do that,” he mumbles against her lips. Tina smirks while lifting her hand to his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the pad of her index and middle fingers before sucking them to the knuckle, his eyes heated as he watches her face.

He releases her hand with a faint, wet pop, anchoring himself to her thigh while leaning over to kiss her. It’s a hungry thing of heat and possession, and she moans when he kneads her skin before insistently pressing his lips to the hinge of her jaw. “You taste good.” She smirks and slips her hands beneath his T-shirt.

“That’s the Nutella,” she teases. Newt scratches her with his stubble when he shakes his head.

“It’s just... _you_ ,” he argues. He gently pries open her lips to lick the inside of her mouth, making her gasp, before leaning back to look at her. Something comes into his eyes, something dark and playful that makes her bite her lip in heady anticipation when he smirks down at her.

He reaches for the jar of hazelnut spread to dab a little on her mouth before leaning in to clean it thoughtfully. He smacks his lips together in approval before pecking hers. “ _Good_ ,” Newt declares, and uses his thumb to paint a long swatch along her neck. He quickly follows it with his tongue, ending with a tingling flourish beneath her ear 

She moans permission when his hands fall questioningly to the hem of her camisole. They work together to toss it aside before she leans back on rigid arms, thrusting her breasts pertly into the air while he watches worshipfully. Tina smirks coyly and runs her fingers over his skin when he brandishes the jar. 

“Go ahead,” she encourages. 

He dabs her nipples, her collar, the valley between her breasts before cleaning them all with his mouth. She’s gasping and moving against him in short, autonomous jerks by the time he licks his way down to her navel, smiling slightly as he suckles her skin. Newt is flushed and frizzy-haired from her fingers when he finally climbs up her body to kiss her, all lips and sticky-sweet tongue.

Tina clings to him as he devours her before lightly scratching him through his shirt. “ _Newt_ ,” she moans, and rolls her head back to expose the graceful line of her throat when he presses his lips against her pulse. “We should stop, unless you want this to turn into more.” He lathers her chest with kisses before lifting his head with a slow smile.

“I always want more of you,” Newt declares honestly, and his breath catches when Tina strokes his hair. He grins while moving downward, kissing the pale expanse of her belly before tasting the creamy skin of her inner thighs. She watches through wide eyes when he nips the edge of her panties before hooking a finger through the elastic. “Can I take them off?” Tina nods with a breathless smile.

Newt guides them down her legs without fanfare before curling to drop a wet kiss onto her mound. She gasps brokenly and tugs at his shoulders until he lifts questioning eyes to her. Tina moistens her lips while watching him with a furrowed brow, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. He glances questioningly at her sex before laying his cheek along her thigh. “I won’t if you don’t want me to,” he soothes. Tina squeezes her eyes shut while shaking her head.

“It’s not that,” she gasps. “I just...I thought men didn’t like to...you know.”

He cocks an eyebrow while pressing wholly indecent kisses along the crease of her thigh. “No, I _don’t_ know,” he responds patiently. Tina’s head falls back with a low moan, torn between explanation and simple need. Sensing her turmoil, Newt sits up to kiss the underside of her breast while pulling her close. “But I will stop,” he murmurs into the swell. “I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Tina blushes while tracing the scar across the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable,” she clarifies. “I just thought men didn’t like to… _taste_ themselves.”

Newt huffs when understanding comes to him. “Ah.” He nuzzles his face into where she is fullest before gently tugging her upright. “That truly doesn’t bother me,” he says as he kisses her cheek, “but I _am_ worried about something else.” He presses his lips to her jaw. “My mouth and your skin are sticky from the sugar, and I wouldn’t want anything unpleasant to happen or… _flourish_ down there.”

“I could take a shower,” Tina suggests, and he lifts his head to watch her smile coyly. “You could...join me. Make sure I’m clean.” He gulps when she presses her upper half against him suggestively. “ _Everywhere_.” 

The invitation in her eyes is clear, and he can do little more than haul her to her feet while shrugging out of his shirt. “Lead the way, then,” he purrs, and Tina takes his hand with a saucy wink.

*

The bathroom of their accommodations is hardly larger than a broom closet, yet it somehow boasts a full-size shower. They trail his clothing behind them as they stumble through the door, until Newt presses her against the frosted glass shower wall for a toe-curling kiss. 

“Do you prefer hot or cold water?” he asks between targeted nips. Tina shivers against him before groping to pinch his backside.

“Whichever one gets me cleanest,” she gasps, and feels his lips curl into a smirk.

“Well, I plan on getting _dirty_ first,” he purrs into the sensitive skin just behind her ear. She shudders, mouth falling open when he presses their bodies together while reaching for the faucet. They share a groan when they’re doused in freezing water, until he finesses the controls enough for a warm, gentle rain to pat down on them.

Newt shows a soft smile while leaning in to kiss her cheek. “That’s better.” Liquid warmth flows around and over them as they embrace, their kisses languid and undemanding as reaching fingers slide over slick skin. 

Tina gasps when he pinches her nipple before ducking to sooth the sting with his tongue. She reaches down to circle Newt’s length with a teasing smile before giving it a squeeze, watching his throat work when he gulps. There’s a bar of soap set into a convenient ledge, and he fumbles for it blindly until they’re both giggling. Newt nearly drops it when it squirts wetly between his fingers, and Tina releases him to dissolve into merriment while he stoically lathers his hands. 

His touch is detached, almost clinical when he spreads lacy suds over her neck and shoulders, though it quickly turns warm and languid. Her giggles gradually taper off while he lathers her curves, soapy hands lingering on her breasts and stomach until their focus narrows to the heated slide of his hands over her skin.

Tina tousles his damp hair when he kneels before her to clean her lower half. He washes her feet, ankles, and knees solicitously, until she props one leg on a convenient ledge so he can clean between them. He glances at her face before brushing through her trimmed curls to slide his hands over the curve of her ass. She sighs raggedly and squeezes his shoulders when he lathers her hips and thighs before encouraging her to rinse.

The scent of lavender and mint fills the air when warm water streams over her skin. Tina tilts her head into the spray while Newt stands with a soft, warm smile, kissing her slick shoulder before moving behind her. “May I wash your hair?”

She’s smiling faintly when she passes him the bar. “It’s one of those three-in-one deals,” she murmurs when he runs his fingers through her hair. “It works pretty well. Just don’t pull too hard, okay?”

He presses a lingering kiss to the nape of her neck. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he promises. “Not in the shower, anyway.” Tina chortles, and he grins while slicking the bar over her hair. Newt drags his fingers through the wet, silky strands to distribute the soap before gently massaging her scalp. Tina moans and rolls her head back, eyes closed in bliss, while he alternates between scrubbing her gently with his blunt fingernails and kissing her shoulder until she ducks beneath the spray.

Newt wraps around her from behind after she has rinsed clean, touching her in focused yet fleeting brushes. She breathes in the humid air through parted lips when he squeezes and palms her breasts before sliding his hands _lower_ , causing goosebumps to dot her torso. He snaps off the water with a deft flick of his wrist before wrapping his arms around her hips, sealing his mouth to the elegant line of her neck. Tina moans while reaching up and behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair.

His hands slowly work lower, circling her navel and stroking the flat plane of her stomach before dipping between her thighs. Tina hums in welcome while widening her stance, allowing him room to drag his knuckles along her folds before parting them with his thumbs. He finds her already slick and warm, and uses his middle finger to move her moisture around before circling her clit in smooth, angled strokes. Tina hisses between her teeth while clenching his hair. She can _hear_ the smirk in his voice when he speaks.

“You like that?” Newt sounds both breathless and cock-sure, his length a line of pulsing heat against her backside. She gasps sharply when he presses _hard_ before adding a second finger, stroking alongside the sensitive nub. She moans his name when he sucks the hinge of her jaw before using his other hand to sink two fingers _into_ her. It’s a snug fit, and she welcomes the slight burn when she stretches around him, rocking her hips in time to his shallow thrusts until she finds herself suddenly on edge. 

“ _Mmmm_ ”, Newt breathes in her ear. “I do so _love_ watching you come.”

He crooks the fingers inside her and strokes faster until her breath hitches in short, hard gasps. Her thighs tremble in warning before vital heat surges through her core and she comes, her cry bright and hard against the damp tiles as she announces her release. Newt growls when she clamps around him before gradually easing back on his ministrations, fingers slowing in tandem until she slumps, panting and breathless, into his arms. 

He supports her weight until she calms, and welcomes her kiss when she turns to crowd him against the tiles.

Tina breathes his name while molding to his stark planes and angles, wrapping her leg around his waist and kissing his mouth hard enough to bruise. He threads his fingers through her hair before cupping the cheeks of her ass to rock their pelvises together. She’s smiling slightly when she nips a path along his jaw. “Do you want to be inside me?” Her voice is low and smoky, and his knees tremble in instinctual response before he locks them.

She pushes his damp hair off his brow when he nods, a little jerkily, before pressing on his shoulders. “Can you sit?” she asks with a cheeky smirk. “I think it’ll be easiest that way. I want to be on top.” 

Newt glances at their surroundings, briefly considering allowing her to take him against the wall, before discarding it as a bad idea. He sits carefully instead, stretching his legs on the damp floor of the shower while raising his hands to help her settle over him.

Tina takes her time straddling his thighs, reaching for his flushed length while leaning forward to kiss his chest and neck. “Like this?” she teases gently. He groans affirmation before pulling her close. She kisses him while palming his chest and shoulders, hovering tensely as he rhythmically squeezes her hips.

“Like this,” Newt confirms, and watches through lust-heavy eyes as she positions him, the blunt tip of his cock disappearing into her when she sinks down. Tina groans deep in her chest as she sheathes him by inches, her sharp fingernails digging into his skin until she’s seated in his lap, her stomach muscles visibly jumping in anticipation.

Their lips touch as she squares her stance, folding her legs beneath her while he rubs irregular circles into her thighs. Newt bends his knees as her hips begin a slow, sensuous roll, undulating to grind their cores together before rising up to slide along his length, giving him the friction he so desperately needs. He sighs her name when she leans back, draping over his thighs as she finds her primal rhythm. Her eyes close on a gasp when he centers his thumb over her clit, her stomach muscles jumping beneath his fingers as her breasts bounce gently in her sway. 

Newt leans forward to nibble her throat when her back bows, tasting her moans as she quivers around him. He slides his palm down her forearm to thread their fingers together when she catches his eyes, anchoring her as her focus spirals inward. He waits until she is lost to the seeking of her release before smoothly canting his hips up and into her, relishing the pitch of her cries as she tightens in his lap.

Their hips meet in a steady canter, coming together time and again until Tina trembles and her mouth forms the shape of his name. He leans forward to take a pebbly nipple between his teeth while pressing his thumb harder and she’s _there_ , her body shuddering as she dissolves into hitching gasps. 

Newt frees her hand to wrap her in his arms while rocking them together, prolonging her release until she slumps, panting, to kiss the column of his neck

Tina breathes his name when she’s recovered, prompting the man in question to hold her close while falling still. She wantonly sinks into his mouth while threading her arms around his shoulders, hips twitching when he nibbles her full bottom lip before pressing his lips to her jaw. “Now it’s your turn.”

He groans thickly while sliding his hands along her curves to the fullness of her ass. Tina wraps her arms around him with a soft moan, using his shoulders for leverage when he renews his focused thrusts. She meets his eyes until his head falls back, allowing her to set on his exposed throat with tender nips and kisses.

Newt tugs her down to grind their hips together as his mouth falls open, leaning forward to thrust his tongue between her lips. She gasps as their movements grow frantic, sweat-slick skin sliding together before he bucks into her hard enough to make her cry out. He does it again with a groan, spurring them to the brink as she bites the hard ridge of his collarbone before crooning encouragements.

“Almost there,” Newt chokes when she presses questioning fingertips into his jaw. He watches her through eyes darkened with lust and awe, drinking in her expression as their movements reach fever pitch before growling her name and hiding his face in her tangled hair, shuddering deeply when he comes.

Tina purrs as he twitches frantically within her, fingernails digging shallow, red furrows into his shoulders until he shambles to a trembling halt, shaky lips dappling her skin.

She cradles him when he slumps bonelessly while smoothing his damp, frizzy hair. “ _Newt_.” He blinks at her slowly before pressing a disorganized kiss to her lips.

“I can _feel_ my heart pounding,” he mumbles while leaning his head against the tile, only to raise a questioning eyebrow when she hides a laugh in his shoulder.

“I can believe it.” Tina runs her fingers through his wild mop of hair. “That was quite the workout, for both of us.”

He pulls her into a proper hug before carefully slouching against the shower wall. “It was,” he agrees, “but twice in one morning gives me a new understanding of the word ‘spent’. Now I _need_ to eat something with protein. Perhaps some eggs…” He cracks a slow, lazy smile when she giggles delightedly, before trailing the tips of his fingers along her spine.

Tina kisses him as they gently sway together. “I’m glad you're here,” she says, expression turning serious when she tweaks an errant curl. “I know I said it earlier, but I’m saying it again. I’m so happy you decided to come after me.”

Newt follows her hand with his eyes before kissing her wrist. “I’m glad, too,” he admits in a low voice. “Though I’m still not sure where I found the nerve. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I owe my _brother_ for that.” He pulls a sour face. “Theseus kicked me in the arse when he found out I’d let you go, and nagged relentlessly until I decided to come after you.” Newt brushes her lips with his thumb before stroking her jaw meditatively. “I’m _very_ glad he did, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to send him flowers now. Show the git some appreciation.”

Tina giggles. “I know what that’s like, believe me. Everyone loves my sister because she’s pretty and smart and very insightful. I was always sort of… _forgotten_. Pushed aside. The plain one, you know?” She circles the tip of his nose with her own until he sighs and squeezes her thigh. “But _you_ don’t think I’m plain, do you, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt takes her hand to spread it over his chest, just above his heart. “There is _nothing_ ,” he says fervently, “ _plain_ about you, my dear Tina.” He punctuates his words with heated kisses before laying his cheek on her shoulder. “I will do my best to make sure you know that. Every day, if I must.”

Tears sting her eyes, sudden and without warning, as the heady words of earlier come back to clamor against her lips. “That sounds like a _promise_ ,” she chokes, allowing herself this small concession, and bravely meets his eyes.

“I think...I think it might be,” Newt whispers seriously, and she sniffles while allowing him to gather her close, just to _hold_ , until the tiles have gone cold and their hair has dried.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doubles as a prompt fill, for a Tumblr anon who said: Newt and Tina have been overshadowed by their siblings all their life, but they talk about it together and comfort each other, saying to the other that they're perfect. This isn't a precise fill, but it was the best I could come up with, so I hope it suffices.
> 
> As always, you may find me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing.


End file.
